A Seventh Year Romance
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: Hermione reflects on her years as a student. She realises how lonley she has been and know she needs an older man who is intellegent. Remus is the not so new Defence against the dark arts teacher and Someone new comes into the picture. Who will she choose
1. Chapter 1

The images of the past six years were shown on the wide screen television of her mind. The days from first year, when she would sit and do homework at the table alone. The time when they saved the Sorcers Stone. Then came the memories of second year. She had feared for her life every day that year, and then one-day those two beady eyes of the Basilisk reflected in her mirror. Then the days of third year when she found that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. The days of fourth year flickered in her mind. Fearing Harry's life in the Triwizard tournament, dating Victor Krum, and hearing the chilling news that Voldemort was back with Cedric's dead body as proof. The days in fifth year filled with the memories of the DA and of Sirius' death. The latest memories of last year were still open wounds. All of the deaths, curses and finding out about Harry's job to destroy the Hocruxes of Voldemort. That was what bothered her lately, a seventeen year old witch should not have to deal with the things her and her friends had been through.

The rain splattered against the windowpane causing an eerie gloom. The pavement bellow shined like ghostly silver. _What a gloomy morning, even though the day is so young,_ she thought to herself. She closed the old green curtains and went down stairs to fetch the tea she loved so much.

When she was finished, she decided to write to Harry for the fourth time that week. She knew he would not respond, for he was too busy with the Hocruxes and too depressed to even think of her. Professor Lupin or Remus as she had come to know him, had written telling her that Harry was locking himself in the Library away from the commotion of the Order because his business was as important as the Order was to the defeat of Voldemort

_Dear Harry,_

_Please write back this time. Ronald and I told you that we would do what ever we can to help with the search for the Hocruxes including dropping out of school. Please let us help we area team. I have the theory, you have the practical and Ron has the strategies. By the way, Ronald and I broke up. I need a smart mature man, not someone like our little won won. It wont help to keep ignoring us, you know it wont._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Hermione G_

_There_, Hermione said to herself. If Harry does not respond then at least Remus will.

Hermione spent the rest of the day studying about the Witches of Oz, Galinda the good and Elphaba the misunderstood. Elphaba reminded her of herself, smart and willing to take risks.

By the time her new owl Maureen fluttered through the window it was around eight o'clock p.m.

_Dear Hemione,_

_Harry still wont read his mail. Why don't you come over anyway? I am sure that you have some ideas about the Hocruxes that will be very helpful indeed. I will come to get you soon._

_Your Friend,_

Remus Lupin AN/- Yeah hi, this is thephantomsredrose. Please Review. First RL/HG fanfic 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize**

AN- thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I will not be updating as frequently due to problems with our septic system so I will be at my other house writing more chapters but not posting them, which means they will be posted in bigger numbers than normal.

She waited around the house all week. She spent a lot of time thinking of were the Hocruxes could be. What would happen to the wizarding world without Voldemort controlling your neighbors? Would everything go to chaos? Only an intelligent mind such as hers could keep thinking on conspiracy theories, while the normal mind would forget about it.

Her mind continued with its thoughts even through her dreams. She was in a sapphire sea, going down into a marble castle. The underground castle was almost a replica of Hogwarts. She swam up to where the headmaster or headmistress' office would have been and went to where on land the pensive was kept. Here laid a silver shield with a sapphire raven engraved into it. Hermione turned around and there she saw…

Hermione awoke suddenly. The images of the dream flashed in her mind. She was not one for Divination however, she knew something about this dream was so different. It was so real. She wondered if the shield could be Ravenclaw's Horcrux. She got out of bed and was in the middle of getting changed when… POP! There was Remus. She yelled AHHHH! And tried to get some clothes on.

"I had no idea you were coming this early!" said Hermione

"Hermione it really isn't that early it's nearly noon," Remus said with a small blush. "Are all of your things packed?"

"Yes, they are in the closet," she said

She said good bye to her parents and stepped outside. Waiting were Three Beautiful white winged horses. They had bright Blue/Green eyes.

"They're beautiful," Hermione said patting the stallion

"They are a family. I will ride on this one," Remus said gesturing to the stallion. "His name is Merlin. The mare you will be riding on is named Faye. And the little filly that will carry our luggage is Carlotta."

"Okay I will help you up on three. 1…2…3" Remus said lifting her on to the winged horse and then quickly hoped onto his.

"Remus you should know that I don't quite like flying!" but it was too late they were sailing up over the buildings of Penzance which was where Hermione lived


End file.
